


Just Tea and a Nap

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [8]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, Little bit of angst, M/M, Multi, Returning Home, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Wilde is late and Grizzop worries. He still isn't used to it, the worrying, not at that scale, he's never had the time or the place for it, and it makes him restless.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Just Tea and a Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 - Flufftober - Unwavering

One day one of them won't come back, and it's more likely to be him or Zolf than Wilde, but that doesn't stop Grizzop from worrying. He still isn't used to it, the worrying, not at that scale, he's never had the time or the place for it, and it makes him restless. 

"Can you sit down for just five minutes?" Zolf asks tiredly, "I'm sure he’s fine." Like Zolf hasn't re-read the same page three times now. Wilde is late, by an entire day, without any news.

Grizzop opens his mouth to say something, when the front door creaks open. He's there in an instant, with Wilde not even through it entirely. He looks drawn and greyed out, eyes distant.

"You're late," Grizzop says in lieu of something clever. Wilde's eyes slowly focus on him and there is the barest of a smile around the corner of his lips. At least one good sign. 

"My apologies, there were unexpected complications." Grizzop nearly vibrates out of his skin to know more, but once that sentence is uttered Wilde won't budge on the information until he wants to share it, no matter how much Grizzop bothers him about it. He’s tried it many times before and right now Wilde looks three seconds from falling over and not in a shape to get into one of their long arguments.

"Do you need healing?" he asks instead but Wilde just shakes his head.

"Just a cup of tea and a nap."

Zolf is already on the tea, doesn't say anything about the state Wilde is in, but he rarely does unless Wilde comes home bleeding. He presses a cup into Wilde's hands. After that Wilde melts in a way he does just around them, slowly and steadily, seeking out their warmth, featherlight touches at first, before simply burying his head into Grizzop's shoulder.

They help him to bed, and Wilde's hands won't stop wandering, pressing against their skin, like he is making sure that they are unharmed and real as well.

"Thought you wanted a nap," Zolf mutters fondly. Wilde hums through the kisses he leaves on any part of Grizzop's exposed skin.

"Perhaps in a moment."

Grizzop snorts and buries his hands in Wilde's hair.


End file.
